


Random Teenwolf dream

by Knight0fFl0wers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight0fFl0wers/pseuds/Knight0fFl0wers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Teenwolf dream I recorded a few months ago that I forgot to post until a friend reminded me :)</p><p>I might have read a few too many Derek/Stiles fics before going to sleep that night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Teenwolf dream

I was in the Teenwolf world. So werewolves, vampires, witches, etc are real. I was Stiles in the dream. I am basically a human with a little bit of magical ability from my moonwalker mother.  
I was with Derek (my sexy brooding werewolf boyfriend) and Erica (werewolf in Derek’s pack) being chased through a building by a group of werewolf-hunters. These hunters were far more deadly than the Argent hunters (plain humans hunting werewolves) as they are also moonwalkers. They have the magical ability to verbally compel werewolves and other magical beings (Ie: our whole group) to do anything they command. 

Running through the abandoned building we were all blocking our ears to try prevent being compelled by anything the hunters are shouting to us. Eventually we get out the building and get into Derek’s Camaro. We race off laughing thinking that we’d escaped the hunters.

Suddenly behind us were being tailed by a typical creepy looking SUV which is attempting to ram us. Derek puts on speed and we start pulling away because Derek’s Camaro is fucking awesome. Feeling smug at how we’d just outrun the most deadly werewolf hunters in the world I start laughing. I opened the window and stuck my head out to gloat at them. Whilst sticking my tongue out at the hunters we all hear over a loud speaker mounted on the hunter SUV the command “STOP”. The command radiates pure power and is repeated over and over. I can sense Derek fighting it and failing. I can feel the command’s power on me and I’m not even a werewolf.

I manage to mutter out an ‘Oh Fuck’ before Derek is compelled and slams on the Camaro’s breaks bringing us to halt. 

Unknown to the hunters I also had the ability to compel others not magical beings specifically but all beings to differing extents. I quickly shut my open window to try drown out the “STOP” command still being broadcast over the SUV’s speaker system. Both werewolves in the car are frozen in place. Putting as much power into my voice as I could I urged Derek to fight the hunter’s command. 

Knowing this was all my fault and that the werewolves might be able to fight the compulsion if given a bit of time I jumped out the car. Armed with my dad’s gun I emptied its clip into the SUV’s speakers ending the broadcast. The hunters all jumped out of their SUV armed with crossbows tipped with Wolfsbane. 

I put all my compulsion into my voice and started shouting over and over, “Drop your weapons! Silence!” The hunters all dropped their weapons and stayed silent (I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist all of them compelling me at the same time), however they started running forward towards me. Next I started shouting “Stop! Silence!” and again the hunters obeyed. I was growing confident that I was powerful enough to compel the hunters as they may never have faced someone who could compel them.

I hoped to control them just long enough for the werewolves to throw off the commands holding them in place so we could try again for a speedy escape. Then I hear the SUV’s door open again and a balding old man probably in his late sixties climbs out unarmed. He’s dressed just like an old grandpa comfortable chinos and a grey wool pullover. He walks a bit closer and I repeat the command “Silence! Stop!”. The man pauses and seems to hesitate. He then continues walking forward and speaks a command of his own “Stop breathing”. I feel his command through whole body and I fight it off. I repeat louder than before “Silence! Stop!” The man barely pauses this time but responds with “Stop breathing!”. Again I feel my body falling under his control and I start to panic. Fighting it off again I shout “Stop! Silence!” The man is only a few meters away now and he smiles at my command and stares straight into my eyes and repeats in a soothing voice, “Stop breathing.” 

I feel my resistance falling and the man knows it. I start backing away from him away from the car onto the pavement. I command “Stop. Silence.” But it sounds weak even to me. I can feel my lungs obeyed the old man as they fight to give me breath. The man is barely a meter away now and he says “Silence. Stop breathing”. I stumble backwards away from him and trip over the uneven pavement and land on my back. I’m winded from both the man’s commands and the fall. I try to compel him again but it barely makes it past a whisper. 

The old man kneels down next to me and whispers almost lovingly to me “Stop resisting and die”. I fight it but I know he’s won. As if to drive his victory further he places a hand on my throat and starts to squeeze. I haven’t the will to fight him. My vision starts going dark. The tightness on my throat immediately lifts and I sit up heaving for breath. Derek’s claws are extended and covered in blood. The old man’s body is next to him with the throat ripped out.

Behind him I see Erica savaging the remaining hunters who have come to their senses. I look at my scowling Derek and just grimace at how close I came to dying.


End file.
